theadventuresofyoshibooandparatroopafandomcom-20200213-history
The Adventures of Luigi, Koopa and Petey Pirahna Season 1 Episode 3 Plan at Sunset
AquaYoshi: Hey hope you guys didn't forget about me, anyways back to the story: -4 hours after the last episode- Luigi: Finally, sunset. We're suposed to meet Knuckles at start of sunset at "The Bay Of The Golden Cheep Cheep". Koopa: I hope he hasnt't forgot it seem like a looooonnng time for only 4 hours. Luigi: There he is...with a blue plane Knuckles: Hop in! Luigi and Koopa, go get on your green...plant thing Koopa: Petey? Knuckles: Sure whatever you call him. Anyways lets get going! -So the heroes took of to the skies one hour later- Knuckles: Almost there guys. Petey:Petey hungry. Koopa: Almost there Petey just hang on. Hey Knuckles, what's that? -Suddenly a golden Fish jumped out of the ocean and started to take down Knuckle's plane- ??????? I Am king Cheep Cheep of the Wanana Tribe if you tresspass I will? make your bones into teacups Knuckles:Im sorry but we have to pass this ocean by midnight without Bowser finding out. King Cheep Cheep: Then im going to make you leave by FORCE. KIng Cheep Cheep challenged Koopa,Luigi,Petey and Knuckles to a fight. Luigi used Ol Fashioned Jump on King Cheep Cheep -2 dmg! Koopa used tattle on King Cheep Cheep: King Cheep has 25 hp maz dmg is 3. This king is known for having dangerous tea parties with peoples initial organs and bones. Knuckles used ShiftRock! 4 dmg Petey: used Graffiti King Cheep Cheep defense is lowered by 1 King Cheep Cheep used Swallow on Knuckles. Knuckles can't move next 2 turns. Luigi used old Hammer 3 dmg. Koopa used Shell Slide 2 dmg attacks again 2 dmg to a total of 4 dmg Petey used Fly Petey is in the air King Cheep Cheep used Splash It has no effect King Cheep Cheep: I forgot im part Magikarp Luigi used Ol Fashioned jump 3 dmg Koopa used Shell Shock 2 dmg but wait it hits again to a total of 4 dmg Knuckles used Dig Petey Finished using fly =5 dmg King Cheep Cheep is dead... not big suprize Luigi gained 10 exp Koopa Gained 10 exp Petey gained 10 exp Knuckles Gained 10 exp Luigi:hmm he dropped a disc i wonder if we can use it Koopa and co Gained.... Splash! Knuckles: Lets throw that in the fire Koopa: Good idea Knuckles: So lets go back on the road ? Character stars Koopa Hp 10 Type: Speed Speed characters can attack twice Moves Shell Shock 2 dmg Tattle Exp to next level 10 Luigi Hp 15 Type Balenced deals moderate dmg and had moderate Hp Moves Ol Fashoined Jump 2 dmg Bro's hammer 2 dmg Exp to next level 10 ? Petey Type:Support Has the most Hp and can help his teammates Moves Graffiti-takes away defense Fly: deals 5 dmg takes 2 turns to compleate aerial attacks deal double dmg in ths state exp to next level 10 ? Knuckles Type: Power Has 2 most hp and deals a ton of dmg Shift Rock deals 4dmg Dig- takes 2 turns to compleate and deals 6 dmg exp to next level 10 ? Category:Chapters Category:Sidestories Category:The Adventures of Luigi, Koopa, and Petey Piranha